Púrpura
by Catarsis
Summary: Porque no existe color más tóxico y agraciado que el púrpura. [Touka x Kaneki x Rize] Dark!Kaneki.


Y, como ya se va haciendo costumbre, Tokyo Ghoul y sus sabrosos (muy sabrosos) personajes no me pertenecen, Sui Ishida es el mastermind detrás de todo. (Algún día lograré encerrarlo en mi calabozo y comerme su cerebro, a ver si se me pega algo de su ingenio)

¡Aclaraciones!

 _Esta es la voz de Kaneki._

— _Esta es la voz de Rize/Touka._

Y esta soy yo volviendo todo una locura.

* * *

 ** _Púrpura_**

* * *

A veces Kaneki sopesaba la opción de practicar sodomía.

No porque albergara alguna clase de curiosidad hacia el acto en sí, ni tampoco porque sintiese _algo más_ por otro hombre, ni mucho menos por insatisfacción sexual, como sucedía entre las agrupaciones de esclavos africanos hacia algunos siglos remontados en el pasado.

Era sólo que las mujeres lo asfixiaban, tanto en el sentido literal como en el figurativo.

Y qué decir del púrpura, el color más maldito entre toda la paleta del artista.

Cada vez que cruzaba miradas con aquel color, las manos se le empapaban con un sudor gélido. Los dientes le castañeteaban, los brazos se le adherían como pegatina en los costados. Todo por culpa del púrpura y todos sus derivados y diluciones.

Púrpura como los pétalos tiernos de las lilas.

Púrpura como el veneno condensado.

Púrpura como los crepúsculos densos, de cielos rasos recién escampados.

Púrpura como el lustroso cabello de esas dos mujeres.

Tóxicas, gestadas por el mismo seno de la discordia.

— _¡Oh, Dios! ¿Te moriste? Amo a los humanos con cuerpos como el tuyo, Kaneki-kun._

Crueles, sedientas.

— _¡Alguien como tú no tiene derecho de volver a Anteiku!_

Insensibles, agresivas.

Y aún así, sobre la agonía y en estricto rigor, llámesele masoquista y táchesele como lunático, pero Kaneki era adicto al dolor que le infligía el púrpura.

Podía beber de un sopetón los contenidos ácidos de la cantimplora tóxica; escarbaba y arrancaba las lilas desde sus raíces rocosas con tan sólo las uñas y las yemas de los dedos abiertas…, y gustoso se achicharraba los ojos al disfrutar hasta el último ápice de los rastros del gran astro tras los salpicados purpúreos que pintaban el nirvana con una habilidad suculenta.

Casi tan suculenta como la carne inmaculada de esas dos.

Y lo peor era la distancia, la horrible moral que lo separaba del éxtasis.

Una lo devoraba por dentro, mientras que la otra lo mordía como perro colérico desde el exterior. Sin pudor, sin remordimientos. Y él, él no podía incrustar colmillo en ninguna.

Pero, no era sólo cosa de _poder_ , sino que tampoco _debía_ hacerlo. Él era el héroe melancólico después de todo; su misión era obrar el bien, alejarse de las impurezas y asfixiarse en el dolor que se auto infligía con egoísmo y lágrimas de aceite caliente.

Sólo le faltaba la sotana para complementar la imagen quijotesca y absurda que forjó con sus propias palmas manchadas con deseos ocultos.

 _Quiéranme. No me dejen solo. Jamásjamásjamásjamásjamás._

— _Qué hombre más lamentable._

Quizás, y sólo quizás, Kaneki debió haber inhibido los pensamientos, entregarse al sosiego. Aunque había una siniestra imagen que lo lastimaba a golpes desde el exterior, la otra simplemente lo sabía _todo_ , cosas de él que ni siquiera él mismo había desenterrado aún, o de las cuales escapaba deliberadamente.

— _Deseas, ¿no es así? Nos deseas._

Y él guardó silencio. Nunca respondió, y le permitió a Rize seguir abusando de él, tergiversando a su gusto los silencios que se armaban con cada vez más frecuencia.

Pero luego estaba la otra, el púrpura más profundo, que le observaba con ojos diáfanos e inmisericordes.

— _Egoísta._

Y sí, él era egoísta, pero eso no significaba que ella tampoco lo fuera. Guardándose para sí, prohibiéndole cualquier forma de acercamiento.

Golpes; ella era cardenales violáceos y ojos hinchados.

Y él, con los vellos erizados, disfrutaba hasta la última perversión de la violencia.

 _Vamos, más fuerte. Fuertefuertefuertefuerte._

Y la línea seguía tensándose cada vez más, y el amor y el odio comenzaron a fusionarse en una esencia exiliada y desconocida.

Kaneki comenzó a temer; las carnes le temblaban con cada golpe, y temió que el control fuese a estallar como una burbuja de jabón.

Temía todo el tiempo.

* * *

Las sonrisas pronto se volvieron plásticas, y el dolor más tangible.

Los golpes ya no eran suficientes, el abuso psicológico se le hizo pobre.

Quería más.

Más, más, más, más.

Paulatinamente el frasco de veneno comenzó a derretirse y a desperdigarse a través de la loza, seduciéndolo; _ven, ven, ven_.

Y él, en cuatro patas cual perro faldero, bebió el elixir por primera vez.

 _Lo siento, lo siento. Losientolosientolosiento._

* * *

El ciempiés estaba sobre la mesa, dispuesto en una cuenca honda, de porcelana oscura.

Él se facilitó una pareja de cubiertos de ónix, y retrepó el trono acolchado, de respaldo alto, con insectos repugnantes escalando las patas gruesas reforzadas en hierro negro.

El ciempiés se retorcía en sí mismo, correteando desesperadamente dentro del abismo lúgubre de la cuenca, anudándose con su propio cuerpo, mientras que él, con harapos rotos salpicados en suciedad y bermellón, tiró del cierre de su máscara, dejando al descubierto una corriente de saliva traslúcida y una hilera de dientes ensangrentados.

Relamió sus labios a la vez que apuñalaba al ciempiés con el tenedor. Una lluvia viscosa le lamió el rostro, y el insecto arqueó su espalda invertebrada, en dolor y desasosiego, sin comprender la fuente de su agonía.

 _DueledueledueledueledueledueleDUELE._

El chico sonrió y se llevó la criatura a los labios, dedicándole una mordida.

 _La manzana, la manzana, la manzana prohibida._

— _Duele, ¡¿qué haces imbécil?! ¡Duele!_

Pero no podía parar. Siguió masticando y engullendo y tragando y devorando.

— _¡Kaneki-kun, sigue! ¡Sigue, sigue, sigue, sigue!_ —Rize-san, Rize-san, Rize-san.

 _Ya tendrás tu turno, Rize-san._

Y el púrpura, puro y hermoso, se vio manchado y mezclado con un rojo impuro y lujurioso.

El rojo venéreo del éxtasis. Y las uñas se insertaron en sus brazos duros, separando la piel con violencia y miedo, dando paso a una horda de sangre.

— _Para, para, para, ¡PARA!_

Las piernas se agitaron y los delicados dedos se metamorfosearon en las garras de una presa abatida.

Alas salvajes agujerearon sus entrañas, pero él persistió, y tragó, tragó y tragó.

 _Si repites tanto la palabra, es casi como si me pidieras todo lo contrario, Touka-chan._

Pronto las alas ( _colmillos se insertan con fuerza, y mastican, mastican y mastican_ ) estallaron en mil pedazos, y Kaneki disfrutó cada uno de esos trazos de vidrio tóxico. El corazón se le azoró, y su rostro se congestionó con lágrimas de placer.

 _Más, más, más, más, más. Damemás._

Los trozos afilados se le clavaron en la tráquea y vomitó sangre, pero no le dio importancia. El sabor era tan enloquecedor que simplemente decidió hundirse de lleno en él, tal como lo hizo con el veneno purpúreo.

Y los llantos, las súplicas, los chillidos… Ah, música, hermosa armonía.

Y cuando no quedó nada, y el ciempiés se encontraba hecho pedazos dentro del estómago que seguía burbujeando, Kaneki se levantó y se giró hacia la otra (más, más, más).

Tripas frescas colgaban de sus labios.

 _Es tu turno, Rize-san._

Y ella sonrió, a la vez que látigos púrpuras se deslizaban desde su coxis, deslizándose deliciosamente sobre sus curvas pecadoras.

— _Ven y trata de probarme, Kaneki-kun._ —Le incitó, con esos labios carnosos y hebras color púrpura danzando sobre sus hombros desnudos.

Ah, ese hermoso púrpura.

Y él se hincó, secundando las aletas que surgieron desde su espalda baja, sintiendo el ciempiés deslizarse en su interior lentamente.

 _El más tóxico de todos, el más exquisito de todos._

 **...END?**

* * *

 _No sé cómo esto empezó de una comedia y terminó en tragedia. Tengo la habilidad natural de convertir todo en agonía y sollozos. ¿?_

 _Pues no tengo idea qué ocurrió aquí, pero, sea lo que sea, no estuvo tan mal. (Menos el final, ahí me fui a la mierda)_

 _En fin, no tengo mucho que decir hoy, so._

 _Bye bye._

 _Vito._


End file.
